


Lost and Found

by gxldmp4



Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Being Lost, Bisexual Female Character, BloodClan (Warriors), F/F, Former Clan Cats, Lesbian Character, Loners (Warriors), Murder, Sibling Bonding, ThunderClan (Warriors), rated for Murder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:00:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24098482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gxldmp4/pseuds/gxldmp4
Summary: After the murder of their father, Dappledblossom and Spiderkit leave ThunderClan for good and go to find their kittypet mother, but end up getting lost along the way.---“Are we lost?”“No! I know exactly where we are… I think.”Prompt by clean-prompts on Tumblr
Relationships: Original Female Character & Original Male Character, Original Female Character/Original Female Character
Kudos: 7





	Lost and Found

Two cats, one kit and one adult, roamed through the confusing, and unfamiliar land that was the Twoleg Place.

To any kittypet or stray, it would be obvious that these two were new. They were easy prey, and they knew it.

That's why they kept their heads low and didn't make eye contact with the cats they came across. Why they stayed in the shadows of the buildings and tried to remain invisible.

The kit was hesitant as he decided to speak. "Are we lost?"

The other cat stopped for a few moments. Her ears flicked back before she shook her head. "No! I know exactly where we are… I think." She spoke slowly and gently, not wanting to scare her brother.

The kit whimpered and edged closer to the tortoiseshell. "I miss papa."

The she-cat sighed and leaned down to lick the black tom-kit's shoulder comfortingly. "I know you do, Spiderkit. That's why we're going to find mamma."

Spiderkit nodded, his ears flattened against his head before they perked up in realization. "We should change our names, Dappledblossom. We're not clan cats anymore."

Dappledblossom thought for a moment before she nodded slowly. "I... I suppose we should."

"I'll be Spider! I like my name." Spider mewed happily.

Dappledblossom nodded with a small smile. "I'll be Maple." She picked her next words carefully. "For papa."

She closed her eyes for a moment to remember their father. Redmaple. The strong, yet kind deputy of ThunderClan.

She let her memory go back to different memories of Redmaple. When he taught her a proper hunting crouch when she was still in the nursery. He always bragged to the other toms that "His daughter was going to be the best warrior in the history of warriors!"

He meant this all in good fun, of course. He always reminded her that he never wanted her to feel pressured. That no cat could be perfect.

Then, her mind shifted to a darker side. When two of Redmaple's closest friends, Adderstrike and Violetclaw, came rushing into the camp with Redmaple's corpse. 

His throat had been slit, blood coated his soft, fluffy pelt.

The murderer had been none other than Redmaple's brother, Berrystripe. He refused to ever say a motive, but admitted to the murder and was exiled on the spot.

She stopped calling him her uncle the moment this was announced. He was the reason why Spider would grow up without a father.

She wished that Spider could've known him longer. She wished that he could've known Redmaple long enough for them to go hunting and fight in the forever on-going battle for Sunningrocks.

But no. Because of that Foxheart, Berrystripe, he only got three moons.

Maple was determined to have Spider grow up with at least one parent, so they were off to find their mother, Anna. She would need help raising Spider anyways, she doubted she could do it by herself.

She finally opened her eyes slowly. She couldn't bare to think of the image of her own father's corpse any longer. She turned to Spider with a weak smile.

Spider wasn't stupid. He knew from the look on her face what she had been thinking about, but he didn't say anything about it. He only nodded. "I like that name."

Maple purred. She sat down for a moment to let Spider hop onto her back. "I like yours too, bug."

Spider hissed as threateningly as a kit like him could. "Don't call me that!"

Maple grinned smugly and walked on, her pace slow and steady so Spider could cling on.

They only stopped walking aimlessly when the sun began to go down.

"It's getting dark, can we stop?" Spider whimpered and flattened himself against Maple's fur, the same fluffy fur that Redmaple had.

Maple nodded, too tired to speak. She stopped in the shadow of a trash can to gaze at her surroundings. Her golden gaze moved around swiftly as she looked for a place that they could rest for a night.

She purred when she noticed a twoleg building with a stairway to the roof. "We can watch the sunset from up there... Spider." She had to hesitate for a moment to remind herself to use their new names.

Spider mewed happily at this. "Really?"

Maple nodded. "Really, kit." She mewed as she darted forward and made her way to the roof quickly with Spider clinging on tight. Maple wanted Spider to see as much of the sunset as possible.

When they made it to the roof, Maple sat down to let Spider carefully get down. Spider walked to the edge, which made Maple's stomach feel like a mossball being played with.

Maple raced forward quickly, grabbed Spider by the scruff and moved him back a bit, which made him whine in protest.

"It's too dangerous, kit. Not just for you, but for any cat."

Spider nodded in understanding.

They sat in silence as they watched the sun go down through the tall, grey buildings of the Twoleg Place.

"It's still nice from back here." Maple grinned.

"Much better than the forest, with all those trees blocking the way, right?"

"Right!"

Maple and Spider watched the sunset up until the hues of pink, orange, and purple in the sky were gone and replaced with the deep black and the twinkling stars of the night.

Maple wordlessly guided a sleepy Spider with her tail over to a cardboard box a Twoleg had discarded.

"This will do for tonight." Maple mewed softly as she lifted Spider into the box and curled up beside him for warmth as the chilly breeze of the night ruffled their pelts.

"'Night." Spider yawned out quietly, his amber eyes already drooping.

"Sweet dreams." Maple purred and allowed her golden eyes to close as she drifted off to sleep.

Maple had her first positive thought in a while that wasn't forced.

We're going to be okay. We'll find Mama tomorrow, her twoleg will take us in and everything will be okay.

Unfortunately, this was far from correct.

* * *

Instead of waking up to the sunlight hitting their fur, they woke up in the dead of night right at moonhigh.

Maple, at first, assumed she had a nightmare that she couldn't remember. She had been having those a lot lately.

But then her heart dropped when she heard the commanding voice of a she-cat.

"Up!"

Maple looked to her side. Spider was awake and shaking like a leaf. Maple gave him a comforting lick, sat upright, urged him onto her back and leaped out of the box.

She was met face-to-face with about five cats.

They were all muscular, no-nonsense cats.

At first, Maple assumed this was merely a horde of street cats coming to chase them out, but they were far from your regular strays.

She swore that her heart skipped more than a few beats when she noticed the collars, studded with teeth and claws from dogs, birds, and who knows what else.

This was BloodClan.

She heard the nursery tales, didn't every kit? The nursery tales about the blood-thirsty group of cats that lived in the rough side of the Twoleg Place.

The cats that she, along with the queens and elders who told the nursery tales, thought were only a rumour. A rumour used to scare kits into being nice or else BloodClan would come in the dead of night and take them for prisoners.

She forced herself not to shake and whimper like a kit. She needed to remain strong for Spider's sake, but not challenging.

The she-cat at the front of the group, presumably the one that had woken them up, stepped forward. Her black and white pelt was heavily scarred, and Maple couldn't tell if her collar was originally red, or had become stained with blood over the seasons.

"State your names and why you've trespassed onto our territory." The she-cat demanded, her sharp teeth showed and Maple's first thought was when she was an apprentice and came across a fox with her mentor, it's large fangs snapping at her.

Maple wasn't sure how to react. She lowered herself a sort of bow and dipped her head respectfully. Although she heard the BloodClan cats snicker at this, she didn't move. "I'm Maple, and this is Spider. We didn't mean to trespass, ma'am. We were looking for our mother, Anna. Do you know her?"

The she-cat let her claws, replaced with that of a dog's just like the stories, scratch along the stone-like surface of the roof and raised her head. "I don't. She certainly isn't a kittypet from my territory, so I suggest you get up from that ridiculous position and look for her elsewhere. Fox and Hound will escort you out." The she-cat turned around to two toms, once a ginger and white tabby and one a brown tabby. 

"Yes, Dot." They both spoke in sync, which was enough to make the fur on the back of Maple's neck stand up as they moved forward to stand beside her.

Maple got up and inwardly let out a sigh of relief. "Thank you, Dot." She spoke shakily.

Dot opened her mouth to speak, right before she was interrupted by a small black she-cat. "They're clan cats! I can smell the forest on them!"

Maple swore she could hear her heart pounding in her chest as she waited on what Dot was to do with them next.

A million different scenarios ran through her head. Was this it? Were they going to die? Due to all of this, Maple spoke out. "We're not anymore! We've left the clans."

Dot was eerily patient as she sat down and turned to the she-cat who had spoke up. "Interrupt me again, Pumpkin, and I'll have your throat ripped out with my claws."

Pumpkin's amber eyes widened in fear as Dot flashed her thorn-sharp claws and backed up, her head down. "I'm sorry, Dot." Pumpkin whispered meekly, like a kit being scolded by their mother.

Dot slowly sat up and padded forward to circle Maple and Spider and investigate them.

Once she was done after what seemed like forever, Dot sat down in front of Maple, their muzzles merely a whisker-length apart. She squinted her eyes, and her pupils turned to mere slits. Maple tensed up as she felt her face heat up.

"The forest scent is faint. Your story checks out, luckily for you." Maple couldn't help but relax at this. "On second thought, Fox and Hound, I'll be escorting these two to find their mother. I have an idea where she might be."

Maple had to keep her jaw from dropping. She was relieved that Dot was kind enough to help them find Anna, but at the same time, she had no idea that a BloodClan cat could have any nice bones in their bodies.

Dot gestured for Fox and Hound to move so she could instead stand beside Maple, which gave Maple a clear view of the other BloodClan cats. Fox and Hound grumbled at this, though they both went to join Pumpkin and a red tabby tom, who now stood in Dot's place at the front of the group. Maple speculated if he was their deputy of sorts.

"Apple. Go back to camp. You're in charge of keeping the clan in check while I'm gone." Dot ordered, to which Apple nodded and immediately left.

Maple looked over at Dot. She was hesitant to speak up, but she felt more comfortable around Dot after the splash of generosity she had shown. "How do you know where our mother might be?"

Dot gave her a smile, which seemed odd and out-of-character for a BloodClan leader. "I've had my fair share of time out of my territory."

Maybe BloodClan cats weren't as bad as all the nursery tales lead them to believe.

* * *

"That's it!" Maple exclaimed as the house Redmaple had taken her to visit so many times came into view.

Spider mewed happily, leapt off of Maple's back and jumped up and down in excitement not able to be contained. "Mama!" He mewed happily.

Dot tucked her tail over Maple's back comfortingly and gave her a shy smile. "Good luck." She purred before she flicked her tail off and began to pad away.

Maple couldn't help but watch as Dot waited patiently at the edge of the busy Thunderpath to cross. She couldn't help but feel a pain in her chest.

She hadn't known Dot for all that long, but she would miss her greatly. She had offered words of comfort when Maple told her about why they left ThunderClan.

Spider mewed in annoyance and batted at Maple's legs. "Let's go!" Maple looked down at the eager kit.

This was the first time he would be meeting his mother. Maple had expected this to be a lot different. She had expected to feel excited and overjoyed, but she couldn't help but feel sad. "Wait here."

Spider looked up, confused, but obliged hesitantly.

Maple padded over to Dot, who was still waiting. Dot seemed surprised. "Is this the wrong place?"

Maple shook her head. "No, but I wanted to thank you."

Dot smiled. "It's odd to see a BloodClan cat being nice, right?"

Maple couldn't bring herself to lie to Dot. "A little. The nursery stories spoke of BloodClan... much differently."

Dot laughed bitterly, and her blue eyes were stormy. "Well, I guess the name doesn't help, huh?" 

Maple couldn't help but feel sad for Dot. Throughout the day, she had seen how kind Dot could be, and yet she couldn't act like that around BloodClan. She had to keep up BloodClan's reputation.

She couldn't help the next words that came out of her mouth. "Will.. will I ever see you again?"

Dot thought about this for a moment before she nodded. "You're welcome on BloodClan territory any day. If I can get away from BloodClan, I'll come over."

Maple was relieved at this news. It gave her a feeling of comfort.

It gave her the feeling that it was okay to go now. She would see Dot again one day.

"Well, you're welcome here any day." Maple said. Dot grinned, touched by this. 

"Thank you, it means a lot."

The two she-cats sat and enjoyed each other's company in silence for a bit longer.

"Well, I better get going. The Thunderpath doesn't stay calm for long around here." It was Dot's words that made Maple realize that the Thunderpath had gone from bustling to almost no monsters. 

How long had they been sitting here?

Maple smiled, still sad to see Dot go even if they would meet again. "I'd better get going myself, Spider's real excited about meeting Anna."

Dot nodded and reached forward to nuzzle against Maple's cheek for a few moments before she bounded across the Thunderpath, leaving Maple with a large grin on her face.

After a few moments, Maple turned around and padded over to Spider. "Finally!" The kit exclaimed dramatically, to which Maple purred with amusement.

Maple took a deep breath in and out. "Ready?" She mewed, to which Spider nodded eagerly. 

"Ready!"

Maple and Spider padded up onto the porch, though right before Maple could enter through the cat flap, Spider put his paw on Maple's shoulder. Maple looked down and let out a confused mew.

"Is Dot your mate now?" Maple was caught off-guard by this question. She felt her face heat up until it felt like it was on fire. 

"I'm... not sure, kit." 

Spider scrunched up his face with confusion but didn't say anything else.

Then, just before they could enter the house, they heard the soft jingle of a bell that Maple recognized instantly with a smile.

"Dappledblossom, Spiderkit? Is that you?"

"It's us, Mama."

"Mama!"


End file.
